Twilight's Power: Prophecy of Balance
by Elijah Colt
Summary: Maleficent finds a ancient prophecy that has been attempted several times but never succeeded.  Will she be the one to finish it or will the person it involves not listen to her?  SoKai eventual RikuOC and multiple other pairings. may evolve into M later
1. Prologue

Here is the new version of my story, twilight's Power, just so people know I scrapped the original one and I am re-writing ALL of it and making it better. This one will start off different and unlike the other instead of her just dying right off the bat, it will work up to it which should be in the second actual chapter, maybe the third at the latest.

So without further comments here is the remake of Twilight's Power

Disclaimer: if I did own Kingdom Hearts or any of the other series that will be shown, I would never have to go to school or get a job… But since I do not it looks like I'll have to put up with school and Job hunting. The only thing I do own is a few OC's, items, and a single world which will not show until the end… so I can't claim that yet…

Prologue: A prophecy.

It was thick in the air, sickly sweet, metallic, the smell of blood.

It was so thick anyone could taste it if they just breathed in and tasted the coppery tang of the liquid. Nothing was moving in this part of the darkness, well nothing living at least. Small snuffles and a low his broke the silence as gold flashed in the darkness into one direction. Multiple pairs of gold, hateful eyes were trained onto a glowing light that was getting brighter as it came closer.

Audible breathing and heavy footsteps started approaching the glowing eyes at a quick pace. The figure stumbled slightly as a stray Shadow caught their ankle slightly causing them to almost drop the source of light which was a glass ball about the size of a baseball. As the figure fumbled with catching the orb the Shadows started to close in around the person who froze before looking around panic starting to stretch across their dimly lit face. A faint cry of shock revealed it to be a boy of at most fifteen years old.

_I can't let her get a hold of this, it's too important to let it fall into her hands…_ As he started to turn around a loud hiss of air was heard behind him and that as a distraction cost him. He stopped short feeling pain and cold blossom from the center of his back, just beneath his heart, but it didn't retreat like it should have. Instead his eyes slid in and out of focus as the person who came from the sound's direction appeared.

She was tall and pale. The only other color seen on her was her staff's orb at the top, green, the rest of her was clothed in solid black with the darkest purple. It was a set of long closed robes dragging on the ground with the insides lined with that near black purple.

The cold and pain continued to grow from the place on his back and his muscles started to go slack and he struggled to keep a firm grip on the orb which had started to flicker slightly. He let out a faint gasp as the orb finally slipped from his fingers and bounced once before rolling to a stop a foot away from the witch, Maleficent. A very weak and faint cry was spilt from his lips. "No… don't listen to it. It's not meant for you to hear, its contents can save or destroy everything in existence."

Maleficent just let a smirk grace her face, "Dear boy, you gave me a very good chase but, it was inevitable that I would catch you and retrieve what I need." She then reached down to pick the orb up, but pulled back sharply as a blinding light erupted from the orb in front of her. The darkness was inverted briefly and a sound of shattering glass was heard before it switched back. Maleficent lowered her arm which had covered her face and looked to where the boy was standing, the only indication was the gold eyes of the heartless behind him.

"What did you do boy? What happened to the prophecy?" Maleficent said menacingly.

The boy let out a rasping and wheezing laugh before replying with an invisible smirk on his face, pausing in between some words to breathe. "I did nothing… the prophecy itself… did what it could to… keep you from hearing… it. It is somewhere… you will NEVER reach… in the hands that will need it."

Maleficent saw red at his comment and she waved her hand and listened as there was a choked gasp them a pulsing pink light showed face in the shape of a crystal heart, the boy nowhere to be seen. The Neoshadow holding it looked at it once before slowly handing it over to Maleficent. As she held it Maleficent let a smirk show on her face and she looked at the pink heart shaped crystal. "I shall give you credit boy. But I have won this game young Guardian child."

At that she shattered the crystal with a sharp squeeze and felt all of his emotions, memories, ideas, dream, and knowledge. Maleficent shifted through the memories until she reached the desired one and looked at it breaking into a twisted smile as she began to plan.

Far away in a much different place, a young woman sat up bolt upright from a dream soaked in sweat.

A/N Authors note: I felt like letting people get used to seeing stuff like this… ahh… cliffhangers the bane of everyone reading it. Send me a review and I will hopefully get the next chapter up soon. I need five before I update again.


	2. Chapter 1 Monday

Chapter 1 Last Week as a normal teen: Monday

Her heart was hammering in her chest as she sat bolt upright from her dream. Sweat was pouring down her body making her shiver as her clothes clung to her body. A thin trail slid down from her hairline into her eye and she reached up her left hand to brush it away.

Eighteen year old Courtney Paxton looked around her room in the dim light that reached from under the door and the moonlight from her windows and she studied her surroundings making sure nothing was out of place. Her different colored eyes, the left was blue and the right brown, closed in relief as she saw nothing and then she flopped back with a sigh rubbing her face with her hands before looking at her alarm clock on her bedside table.

'_3:47 am. I won't be able to get back to sleep now. Great.'_ With a sigh she flipped what was left of her white tiger printed blanket off of her and stood up stretching widely with a yawn. '_May as well shower then finish up my report for Mrs. Eads. Shit, I still have a lot left to do!' _

With renewed energy she ran to her dresser and pulled out underwear and a t-shirt that had her school Logo on it, A Golden Eagle that had its wings spread open with the school name underneath it. She went to her closet and opened the door to pull out a pair of her faded blue jeans that had artistic rips in the pant legs. As she turned around she tripped over one of her stuffed animals from her childhood that she couldn't just let go and picked it up putting in on the bed before walking out into her bathroom not seeing the stuffed tiger turn its head to follow her.

Courtney turned on the water after closing and locking the door and put her hand under the spray waiting for it to warm up before she started to get undressed. After she finished she put her dirty clothes in the clothes hamper and looked in the mirror above her sink and saw that she had black bags under her eyes. With a sigh she turned away and stepped under the spray and closed the sliding door letting the water travel down her body washing away the sweat that she could feel caking her body in a thin layer.

She stood that way for a few minutes just letting herself relax before she reached to the shelf on the side of the shower and grabbed her bottle of strawberry scented shampoo and squirted a bit onto her hand before lathering it into her waist length brown hair and massaged her scalp with her fingernails feeling relief in the motions of getting rid of old and dead skin. She stood back under the spray and rinsed out the suds leaving her hair feel lighter and less grimy before grabbing the conditioner and repeating the process.

All during this time she never saw that her shadow in the light of the bathroom was to dark to be normal and it was moving slightly on its own as if writhing around. Nor did she notice a faint hissing noise over the water. After she had closed her eyes she tilted her head back to let the water run through her hair washing out the conditioner and she ran her fingers through the strands helping wash more out.

All at once Courtney paused at the sound of a faint thump and she looked to the shower door seeing a thin layer of frost appear on the outside despite the temperature and steam. Against her screaming instinct she slowly slid the door open and shivered at the ice cold air that had her breath appear in a puff of warm air. '_What the hell? Did the heater shut off? Or did mom forget to buy LP?'_

She reached back and turned off the shower and grabbed her towel and wrapped it tightly around her body as she stepped out onto the freezing tiles. A shiver crawled up her spine as she looked around and saw nothing out of place-

'_I put my clothes on the sink, what the hell?'_ Her clothes had fallen off of the side of the sink and were in a crumpled pile on the floor as if something had dug around in them looking for something. A sarcastic comment cut through her head as she rolled her eyes dismissing it as gravity taking its toll. '_Next I'll wind up seeing shit in a mirror.'_

Shaking her heads she dried herself off, got dressed, and brushed out her hair letting it air dry in the slowly warming air and went back to her room to her laptop to boot it up before making her bed putting the stuffed animal onto her pillow and tucking in the blankets. Popping her neck she grabbed her laptop and her notes on her research paper and laid down on her bed and opened the file she needed before setting to work with determination.

- LINK BREAK!-

A knock on her bedroom door at 6:30 as she finished up her paper and saved it on her flash drive had her jump slightly. "Court? Are you awake? You need to get ready to go to school."

"I'm awake mom." The door to her bedroom opened and her mom poked her sleep ridden face into her room to be sure. Her hazel eyes were slightly blurry as if she hadn't gotten her coffee yet, which was highly possible, and her brown shoulder length hair was knotted and scrunched up. "I've been up for a while mom. I couldn't get back to sleep so I gave up and finished my report for tomorrow."

Carrie narrowed her eyes at her slightly. "You had a nightmare again didn't you?"

Courtney looked away with a sheepish look on her face. "Not a nightmare per say, just a really odd dream really, it was weird is all and it's been nagging at me since it started which is odd." She rubbed the back of her head before looking back to her mother in the doorway with an eyebrow raised and her arms crossed.

"Well? What kind of dream then?" She looked quite expectant.

Courtney twitched. "It was a dream mom, about one of the Disney villains of all things. Just the witch from _Sleeping Beauty, _Maleficent I think. She was chasing a kid through a dark place and the kid failed to escape is all. The only reason I knew it was her is because I remember hearing her voice in the movie. I couldn't really see things in the dream, more so… just voices."

She rolled her eyes with a smile on her face before she messed up Courtney's hair with a ruffle. "Court, you have some of the strangest dreams. You should start writing them down if you remember them when you wake up, I could help you keep track of the way you think. I did that for a while before your step-father and I got our divorce started and I still do. Helps me think too."

"Thanks mom. I may do just that. I have plenty of note books after all!" Courtney finished with a grin.

"Now get up get your stuff together and start moving your ass. Got to get your brothers and sister up and around too." Carrie turned with a smile back at her oldest daughter to go to the stairs. The grin slid off of Courtney's face as the door shut and she looked back to her laptop as a ping sounded over her soft playing music.

MaddChessy13 : Hey you up yet?

Her best friend and pseudo sister had finally woken up. So she decided to reply back to her with a snicker to her screen name- three hours of thinking and she felt ingenious with it.

7w1l1gh7H83r24: Yea been up since about 4. Had a dream again.

MaddChessy13 : wanna tlk bout it?

7w1l1gh7H83r24: Not much to say rly. Just same old shit, weird ass KH dreams again, kinda like I'm one of the characters in it.

MaddChessy13 : well that is not weird. Its normal for you! XD jkjk

7w1l1gh7H83r24: :P haha. I know its just this one is one of those where I wasn't rly there… It was like I was just an observer and there was a light moving through a dark room. A boy your age was running w/ it in his hands and he tripped over something. Then the witch from the games Maleficent showed up. Mentioned something about a good chase and asked for a prophecy or something like that. Then the kid had his heart taken when the light vanished and it pissed her off and the heartless GAVE her the heart it was weird. She made it shatter then she started laughing over something she found… *shudders* it was weird, and it makes me have a bad feeling something is gonna happen.

MaddChessy13 : Court, do you need a hug or can I slap you now and get it over with?

7w1l1gh7H83r24: DX NO! I would like the hug but not the slap damnit! Just get your ass around and ready, once Vi and Cody are ready I'm coming down to pick your ass up to go to school you lazy ass lol

MaddChessy13: HEY I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT! I IZ NOT LAZY!

7w1l1gh7H83r24 : *smirk* well then how about you get your short ass ready to go to school?

MaddChessy13: *growls* I'll show you short when i chop your shins into short bloody stumps.

7w1l1gh7H83r24 : I'd like to see you try that, then you would be out of a free ride to school midget... XD

Maddchessy13: ... fuck you, I still would do it, at least I would be able to walk, then you would be nothing but an ankle biter

7w1l1gh7H83r24: well then I may just leave you to the preschoolers and brats then. I know Brandon is already at school for his PE class so you are shit out of luck for a ride from him.

Maddchessy13: remember I don't have an issue with being tardy in school. Besides I have other sources.

7w1l1gh7H83r24: orly? *raises eyebrow* Just get your ass ready to go. I'll be there in thirty minutes regardless if Vi and Cody are ready to go.

Madchessy13: *sighs in defeat* fine then. just throwin' make up on. i'll be ready.

7w1l1gh7H83r24: Okay don't forget your book this time lilly.

MaddChessy13: sorry, i forgot last time... i was.. busy

7w1l1gh7H83r24: *rolls eyes* uh-huh… just be ready c ya in a bit

MaddChessy13: fine. Don't be in a rush or anything.

Courtney smiled as the conversation progressed then it turned into a smirk at her sensitivity about her height. As she finished up her conversation with Lilly she got off and shut down her laptop and put it into her bag with the cords and her flash drive in its case and grabbed the strap throwing it over her shoulder and walked out her door to drop it on the floor in irritation.

"Really Violet? Did you really have to pass out right there?" She was staring at her sisters motionless form with a twitch forming. "I suggest getting your lazy ass up off of the floor and get something in your stomach since I'm going to be leaving in about fifteen minutes to go get Lilly."

Violet shot up fast and looked at her with wide pleading hazel eyes behind her red streaked brown hair in a panic. "You wouldn't make me ride the bus with those idiots would you?"

"If you and Cody don't get your asses moving I will. I lost track of time otherwise I would have woken you both up earlier since I have to go early for Mrs. Fluette. Regardless of your state of health I am going in 15 minutes so grab a poptart if you have to and make sure you got your stuff together okay?" Courtney finished her mini rant and Violet took off running to her room to grab her bag just as Cody came out of his own room rubbing his face. "Same goes to you."

"What are you talking about?" Cody looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a yawn.

Courtney rolled her eyes with a smile. "Just grab something to eat. I have to pick up Lilly at 7 so we need to get moving since your car is still getting fixed. So unless you really want to ride with screaming preteens and elementary kids I suggest you hurry up."

Cody had never moved so fast in her eyes, one second he was in front of her the next he was at the pantry pulling out a box of poptarts. Courtney rolled her eyes and picked up her discarded bag as Violet ran past her with her shirt half on into their shared bathroom and slammed the door shut in her face.

"So much for using the bathroom." She shook her head with a sigh and walked to the computer desk and put her bag down there before grabbing two packets of poptarts out, one for herself and the other for Violet when she got out of the bathroom. A smaller body latched onto her waist with a pounce and a laugh sounded off. "Joshua, get to the table you terror."

She felt the head shake no and as she tried to turn to push him off of her he clung to her even tighter. "Court, I don't want to go to school today."

A sigh passed her lips as she finally peeled her youngest siblings arms from around her and she went to her knees in front of him and looked him in his brown eyes under his ever messy brown hair. "Josh, you need to go to school if you want to be smarter than Cody, Violet or me. Do you understand midget?" She finished using his nickname being younger than her by 10 ½ years, and only 6 years younger than Violet.

All four of the siblings each had a different father, while their mother had only one husband though she had been previously engaged twice before. All of them had one thing in common other than their mother and it was seen in all four of them- Sheer determination. It reached out in different ways for all of them. Courtneys' was her ability to quell fights before they grew out of hand, she was the resident peacemaker of the school and had stopped more than a few fights, some of their teacher wanted her to go into politics. Cody could play football and track like a pro and had several Colleges looking forward to having him as it was and with their Homecoming game this weekend there were going to be a lot of talent scouts on the field. Violet's resided in the artistic department, she had one hell of an eye for fashion and the designs she made were in an ever growing portfolio, from simple clothes to outrageous make up designs. Josh was still young though the family could see that he had a second sense for helping animals in need, with all of the animals that the family had, it was appreciated. All of it came from their mother.

Carrie was one of the most resilient people they knew and several people vouched for her when Josh's father tried to take him away saying she was an unfit parent. Their mother worked long hours every week to keep food on the table and pay bills, all while she was taking college classes herself for when her body says no more to the Construction job she worked in. With her mother and former step-fathers separation and divorce started it had just solidified into protecting her family from him. Neighbors vouching for her and even helping supply evidence to the problems that had arose just helping to get her family away from the man now called the 'Lying Bastard' when speaking.

Josh looked at Courtney shyly and nodded his head before hugging his big sister. "I just have a bad feeling Court."

Courtney let out a silent sigh as Violet came screeching into the kitchen with her bag and sketchbook in hand. "Josh just go get yourself sitting down and mom will be back out here in a minute. She got rained out today so you are gonna have to ask her if you can stay home kiddo okay?"

He nodded again and let go before running to the table to sit down and start eating the plate of waffles that were sitting there, most likely made by their mom before she went to wake them all up. Violet grabbed the packet of pop tarts off of the counter as Courtney stood up and brushed off her pants looking to Violet and Cody. "Realize this. I have to do stuff after school tonight with the book club so either you stay after for an hour and a half or you go home on the bus. Which is it?"

"You. I hate riding that big yellow twinkie thing!" Violet spit out quickly.

"I have football practice tonight so can you stay an extra half hour after to take me home too? I'll help you pay for gas this time." Cody grabbed his only class book, Literature, off the table with papers spilling out of the sides and his blue and gold windbreaker that all athletes get.

"Sure thing, got to fill it up before we leave town anyways, otherwise we wouldn't even make it home. But come on let's get moving." Courtney started to the door as their mother came out of her bathroom wrapped in her bathrobe and covered her mouth with a yawn. Courtney reached out and grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder before giving a quick grin to her mother. "See you tonight mom!"

Their mother rolled her eyes as the three sped past her before turning to call after them. "Courtney Leeann, If I find out that you've been speeding again I'll blister your ass! You may be an adult but you still live under my roof, got it?"

"Got it mom!" A shit eating grin plastered itself on her face as the three left the house to her black Ford Escort ZX2. Once there she opened the locks and looked up. "Cody you get front seat since you are so freaking tall. Vi, deal with it and get in."

Violet sputtered in indignation but rolled her eyes regardless and slid into the back seat pulling the front seat back into position for Cody to get in. Courtney got into the car and started her car and her mixed CD came on playing _Cosmic Love_ by Florence and the Machine. Cody twitched in the seat next to her and pulled his seatbelt on as Courtney put the car into reverse and backed out of the drive way all while putting her own seatbelt on.

"Court? Can you please change the song?" Cody looked over at his older sister with a pleading look on his face and he groaned when she shook her head.

"No, driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cake hole(1). It's the same for me when I'm in your car and you know it. So no, music stays as it is." Putting the car in drive she turned and they made their way off to pick up the fourth member of the drive.

- LINK BREAK!-

Pulling into the driveway of a smaller trailer house Courtney honked her horn and looked over at Cody who raised his eyebrow at her. "You need to get out so she can get in. You still have the front seat, so don't worry Cody."

He rolled his eyes and opened the door stepping out as a short red head girl stepped out of the house pulling on a jacket with a piece of toast between her lips and her bag half falling off of her shoulder as she ran down the front steps. Courtney Lilly, or Lilly snapped out at Cody as he blocked her with a grin. "Move it Sasquatch or I'll cut your legs off."

"Shut up ginger." Was Cody's retort as Courtney Lilly got into the backseat with a huff. He slid back into his seat and with a shut of the door they were already reversing and leaving back to the main road. He threw over his shoulder to Lilly as she finished buckling into her seat. "So did you find any new souls to steal for your lord, short stack?"

A vein could be seen twitching on her forehead as she looked up and appeared to breathe fire with her retort. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT YOU GIGANTIC FREAKY BASTARD!"

"Well, I do believe that you have no soul you midget. So you have to find them somehow right?" Cody had a smirk on his face.

Lilly glared at the back of his head trying to set it on fire as she replied crossing her arms. "_Ha-ha_ so funny, I would just steal yours but I'm not too sure if a yeti has one."

Courtney rolled her eyes as she made peace. "Hey. Chill. Cody stop egging her on. We have 30 minutes to get to the school so please just lay off the insults for our sake please? I got crap for sleep last night and my brain is fried from working on that research paper for tomorrow. So relax and talk about something neutral please?"

A huff was her response from the peanut gallery behind her. "Fine. So any plans for the dance this weekend yet? I got my dress ready and waiting."

Violet spoke up with a slight grin on her face from the earlier argument. "I got mine too, I can't wait for it. It should be fun this weekend. I'm glad you got nominated Court!" She looked to the front where her sister had a grin on her face.

"Same here I hope I win this year. It wouldn't be so bad if I got nominated at prom either, but eh. It doesn't matter. All it is, is a dorky crown I have to go back with next year to pass it on so it's just a title." Her grin widened as a though crossed her mind. "It would be funny to see that prep lose the crown to me though wouldn't it? The 'lower class' nerdy peacemaker, wins over the 'high class' beautiful cheerleader. Heh, I can see the look on her face right now."

Cody just rolled his eyes. "Don't count on it sis, You might be popular but it's the students that will be the deciding factor."

"You are just jealous that your older sister got nominated and you didn't big guy. Don't listen to Itchy, you will win. There is no doubt about it." Lilly did a dramatic pose. "I can see it now, 'Homecoming Queen Courtney puts her foot down on all Cheerleaders and their bullying!' That will be the highlight of the moment when you do win."

Courtney Sighed as she turned a corner with a smile. "Easy there girl. Not the end of the week yet. We still have four days till the parade, the game on Friday, then the dance itself on Saturday. Don't get too far ahead of yourself."

"Yea but still, there is no way you will lose Court! You are a shoe in for sure!" Violet leaned forward in her seat to get a better look at her sisters face.

"Yea, yea. Now shush and let's get to school and get to Thursday, The two of you have got me wanting to know who wins the crown now." Courtney leaned over slightly to turn up the music as _Rolling in the Deep_ by Adele came on. A groan(Lilly) came from the back seat along with a squeal of delight(Violet) and a grin just crossed her face. Cody just rolled his eyes and leaned back hoping to catch a few more minutes of sleep while Lilly and Violet continued talking quietly in the background.

- LINK BREAK!-

Lunch had rolled around with little to no irritation other than the students running around in costumes for Twin day of Spirit week. There was the entire Simpson family and doubles, astronauts, Pokemon, Harry Potters, normal hikers, police and prisoners, even a set of Playboy bunnies-guys- and an unidentifiable pair of monsters, and several others. Though the most original set had to be the walking rainbow.

Some of the schools FCKH8 group had banded together to go as a complete rainbow with each as a different color from head to toe in the full body suits. Courtney's longtime childhood friend and her favorite gay boy, Jamie Henderson-age 18, was the Green Streak of the rainbow. At the moment he had the face cover down so he could eat his mac and cheese and maid right, while he sat with three of the other colors- Red, Yellow, and Purple- the other three in different lunch periods. He looked up with hazel eyes under a mop of bright red hair, from a spoonful and waved his free hand to Courtney as she left the cafeteria to take a seat in the less crowded lobby.

"Hey! Courtney! Over here!" Courtney looked over with a grin and made her way over with her salad and soup. As she sat down Jamie had a grin cross his face. "How was driving to school with the other three? Did you want to hit all of them by the time you got here like normal?"

A Slight chuckle passed her lips as she looked to Jamie. "Yea but that's normal, Cody eggs Lilly on all the time and Vi encourages it to the extent where even I would _love_ to commit murder." She shrugged. "But other than that nothing out of the norm, how about you? You guys missing anyone in the Rainbow Brigade today?"

"Nope. Everyone's here, pissed off the Jocks though, they were hoping that one of us was missing so that they could tell us all that we couldn't do our thing. Even without Indigo we could still have a damn near finished rainbow, I don't think there's much left in their brains to know the colors of the Rainbow." Jamie continued eating as the Red and Purple got up and left with a wave of their hands leaving Yellow with them. A grin cracked across his face. "Look Court! Packers colors!"

A sigh of irritation crossed her lips as she shoved a huge forkful of her salad into her mouth with a glare at him. When she finished the food in her mouth she pointed her fork at him with narrowed eyes. "_Don't_ get me started on the _Packers_ Jamie, you know my feeling on Professional Football. I live with a family that is split between the Bears and the Packers. You try sitting in on one of their games and try to keep your uncles from strangling each other over the bean dip and see how you like it."

He just grinned even wider. "I was just playing is all. You know my love is for music, my violin, and my trumpet. I just like to see you get twitchy over it is all, it makes my day."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "You are such a brat sometimes you know that right?"

A shit-eating grin was her response. "You love me for it you know you do." With that Lunch passed without anything bothering them with their banter.

- LINK BREAK!-

Last period of the day had the biggest class out of the whole school. Band. Out of the 436 students in the High school, 139 students were in it. Loud trombones, baritones, and trumpets, the high flutes, alto saxophone, and oboe, with the deep French horn, tuba, baritone saxophone, and clarinets, and the ever constant playing percussionist. One teacher stood in front of the class going over the play list for the Homecoming parade and Game later in the week.

Mr. Ruggles with his balding head stood at the podium conducting the marching portion of the band through the three tunes for the halftime show and the school song. As the four tunes ended he got everyone's attention before they went back to gossiping again. "Hey! Listen up! The game is almost here-"

He was cut off by one of the students in the trombone section, Michael McClellan only sitting in the room as he was on the football team and playing the night of the game. "It's still five days away Rusty."

Mr. Ruggles looked over at him with a slight glare and a point of his baton. "Hey. No comments from the peanut gallery, got it? And you aren't supposed to use my name Michael. Zip it. As I was saying, the game is almost here and we need to get our act together. We have more movements for our show this time that we need to get down pat, so we will be using the Field during the warm ups for the boy's practice as well as class time until we can get it done in our sleep got it? Any questions?"

He looked around and when no one responded he continued on. "Flags and Majorettes, go practice, I know you have your routines so get working. Football, cheer and Dance, get out. Marching band to the field."

In the rush of bodies through the set of double doors to the outside, Courtney stood up with her weighted Navy Blue, Vegas Gold, and Opal Sheer flag in one hand with a roll of her eyes and a grin. Trust the teacher to let them all go like a chicken with its head cut off out the doors. She was joined at the back of the class by the other six flag girls while they waited for their coach to arrive, one of them in the Blue body suit, while the other six walked out the doors with the rest of the band.

Courtney watched the last of the group leave the building and she blinked rubbing her eyes as she watched a shadow flit out with the last person, not fitting their shape. She shook her head writing it off as her being exhausted from the lack of sleep. Maybe she should let Cody drive them home tonight. She turned to her teammates as another argument started out once more and she reaches out to calm them while they waited.

- LINK BREAK!-

Courtney Pulled into the driveway of her house with Violet and Cody in the car at about 5:30 and she stumbled out of the car with a gagging Violet pushing her out of the way and Laughing Cody getting out of the passenger side smelling like the dirty gym socks he was wearing. "Violet! Geez! Relax you aren't dying."

Violet clung to the tree next to the driveway taking in several deep breaths of air. "Fresh clean air! I was TOO dying in there! It was horrible in there, do you EVER shower after you get done with practice?" Violet gagged out at Cody who just laughed as he grabbed his book and his gym bag from the trunk.

"When I can, but I just don't see the merit in it when I shower at home without anybody watching me. Now get your ass in the house or I'll lock you in the guys' locker room tomorrow. I'm pretty sure I can fit you into the larger lockers without any problems." Cody brushed past the two of them and went into the house to be sniffed by the two dogs that the family owned, a large German Shepard, King, and a small Blue Heeler, Abigail. "King. Abby. It was just our classmates, go laydown. Git."

Courtney followed up with Violet bemoaning her state of breathing into the house and kicked off their shoes. A blur came out from around the corner and attached itself to Courtney's waist as a face buried itself into her stomach tightly. Surprise flicked across her face as she put an arm around her youngest siblings shoulder. "Josh? Hun what's wrong? You normally aren't this clingy to me bud."

He didn't answer instead she looked up when her mothers' voice spoke. "He's been like that all day. He didn't go to school, didn't eat all of his breakfast and just sat there for about an hour before he went into your room and curled up on your bed with his Nemo blanket. He keeps saying that he's scared that something is going to happen to you I think."

Courtney looked down to Josh who had tightened his grip on her waist when their mom walked in. "Hey Josh? You want to talk about it in my room?" A hesitant nod was her answer and she looked up to her mom. "Call us out for dinner when it's ready okay mom? Come on bud. Let's go."

A muffled 'okay' was all she heard as she took Josh to her room and shut the door behind the two leaving it opened a crack for the dogs if they wanted in. The two sat on her bed after she sat down her bag, Josh still clinging like a limpet to her. Sighing, she gently pried his arms from around her and tilted his chin up to look him in the eye. "Josh, what's the matter kiddo? What's scaring you?"

He tried to turn his head away but Courtney held his chin in a gentle, but firm grip, leaving him no choice but to respond in a small voice. "I had a nightmare last night… You were with Vi, Jay, and Lilly. You four were on your way to the dance this weekend and you were hit at the end of the road. All of you died and there was this black cloud that had a pale woman laughing from it. I saw you just lying there… covered in blood, the other guy drove off leaving you there with no help. I'm scared Courtney, I don't want you to die! I don't!"

Josh let out a sob as Courtney pulled him to her and rubbed his back with her chin resting on his head. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist once more. Courtney let him cry without saying anything to him with tears soaking her shirt for several minutes before she finally spoke. "Nothing is going to happen to me Josh. I promise, when we go this weekend I'll watch the road like a hawk okay?"

A nod was all she received in response. "Want to sleep with me tonight brat?" Another nod and a sigh passed her lips. "Okay then. Tomorrow, you are going to go to school, got it? I know you probably had this conversation with mom too but you need to okay?" Nod.

"Dinner's ready!" Their mom's voice called.

"Let's go get something to eat then Josh. I'm not going anywhere I promise."

"Okay Court…" The two left the room, not seeing a flash of gold under the edge of Courtney's bed look out at them before disappearing into the shadows under it.

That night neither of the siblings had problems sleeping, when they woke up to get ready for school the next day, there was a sense of hope coming from the younger that his sister was going to be alright.

- LINK BREAK!-

Traverse Town, 1st Day.

Roxas opened his eyes and sat up from his bed looking around his room before looking at his hands. "Another dream about him…"

- LINK BREAK!-

Tbc…

- LINK BREAK!-

1 . Quote from Dean Winchester, Supernatural.

Authors Note: I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG AS HELL WAIT! I lost the file from my flash and had to resort to the half typed chapter that needed redone and had to remember EVERYTHING I lost. *panic* The only reason it's out now is I got a literal kick in the ass from my best friend.

I know the Oc's may irritate you people but in all actuality there are only two Ocs' so far (Violet, and Jamie). Everyone else are people I know. And went to school with. Cody and Lilly are like that in real life, and they argue nonstop in good fun though.

The next chapter or two may seem sketchy and choppy at best but I am working with a Muse that had fun in Italy and Japan for four or five weeks. So blame her.

Here is to hoping I get the next chapter up soon.

Review please!


	3. Just to let every one know

Greetings to the fine folks who moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now. Some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the **permanent** loss of a story. While I don't have anything I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form. This is something I find to be almost worthy of legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a **character**, **the stories are****OURS**, and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and it would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why, in all this time, such a thing simply hasn't been added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration, then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute: you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire, then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive. Most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on, sign below and send this to the support server, so maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Vicantis

Cyn Finnegan

Syrena Li


End file.
